ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Werewolf
Werewolves were Fiends transformed from humans into a wolf like creature. They serve the Greater Fiend Volf in a warrior like society, preferring to fight and watch gladiator style battles, although they are also shown ravaging and devouring humans in raids. Their large size makes them difficult to stun in combat, this is best demonstrated in the Aqua Capital intro cutscene where a human gladiator swinging a broadsword against a werewolf's head had no effect. Like wolves, Werewolves usually attack in packs. Unlike Werewolves of lore, the full moon and silver bullets have no effect on them. Appearance A large half wolf, half man creature, standing on two legs, usually hunched over. They are very bulky with a large upper body, highly muscled torso and thick gorilla like arms. There are two different ranks among the werewolves; a dark brown wolf and a stronger reddish wolf with bones sticking out of its forearm. Abilities and Powers Charge: Although large and bulky, werewolves are surprisingly fast when running towards their opponents. Pounce: Werewolves can jump a far distance, pouncing on any unsuspecting victim. Once caught in a pounce the werewolf will either bite on their prey and pound it to pulp. Brute Strength: Their main attack, werewolves will use their strength to pulverize their enemies. They will also pick up corpses and chuck them at enemies. Durability: Werewolves are quite durable, as demonstrated by how a human with a broadsword is unable to kill one by hacking at its head. This is re enforced by how hard it is to make them flinch from strikes with blade weapons. Another factor in their durability shown by how the broad sword was able to cut into the skin, is limited healing over time, such as regenerating wounds like werewolves of lore, although they can't regenerate limbs. History ''Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword'' Werewolves made their first appearance in Monastery level serving Ishtaros and Nicchae against Ryu Hayabusa. The Fiendish Sisters pulling together all their forces they could muster including those of other Fiend Tribes such as the werewolves. Although Ryu slays them, there are many more Werewolves bent on killing him throughout the game, including battles in the Nether Realms where the slain fiends get a second shot at Ryu, enhanced by the Nether Realm they dwelled in. ''Ninja Gaiden II''/''Sigma 2'' In Mythic times the Greater Fiend Volf ruled over a region in modern day Europe. As with many of the other Greater Fiends, Volf claimed an ancient tribe of humans for himself. This tribe would be known as the Lycanthropic Tribe who eagerly worshiped and served their Master Volf as they waged wars to enslave the human populace. Eventually Volf would be defeated and sealed away in eternal slumber by the ancient Dragon Linage, leaving his minions to internal strife. The ancient Kings of the Lycantrope Tribe fought savage battles for supremacy with the defeated falling victim to a cruel fate. The overthrown King would be thrown into a vat of Wootz steel, and later used to forge the Eclipse Scythe in a long, cruel, and gruesome process that required the sacrifice of many live humans. For centuries the ruling class of the Aqua Capital resided in the Lycanthropes' Castle, idolizing werewolves in their statues and paintings, with few individuals realizing their full potential through the ages. It was only when Elizébet released Volf from his slumber that those of the Lycanthrope Tribe had their Lycanthropic Bloodline reawakened and became powerful werewolves. Volf quickly took up his throne in the Lycanthropes' Castle, transforming the Gothic castle into an evil fortress,and making sport of the non werewolf survivors. Easily bored Volf dispatched his army of werewolves unto the unsuspecting Aqua Capital below to find an opponent worthy of him. The werewolves raided the city in their beast like killer instinct, even killing members of the Black Spider Clan. They captured many humans, and feasted on them, throwing the bones into a pit below the castle. They were unstoppable, until the worlds most powerful ninja, Ryu Hayabusa following the trail of Elizébet and the Demon Statue, stepped into the city. Strategy *Because they are hard to stun, they can attack while being struck, so watch out for a counterattack. *You may use the Dragon Sword and spamming the Flying Swallow combos to make them stop their attack until their head are cut off by your sword. *The best and time-saving strategy is using the Eclipse Scythe, press either X or Y ONCE to cut off one of their arms, and then finish them off with an Obliteration Technique (this process requires only two presses). *If you are playing Sigma 2, Enma's Fang works well too because of its immense power and relatively fast speed. *In Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword, try to launch them in the air so you can Izuna Drop them for a quick instant kill. Gallery NG2_Art_Enemy_Beastman_Lycanthrope.jpg|NG2: Lycanthrope artwork fdedead6.jpg|A group fo Werewolves gathered around their leader Volf Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Category:Deceased